Elvira
Personality/Mentality Liana is known for her calm and quiet exterior. She's rather patience and passionate about her Pro Hero job. Her enthusiasm for teaching and guiding the youth reflects the ideal symbol of what a "Pro Hero" should represent: Heroic, determined, and passionate. At first glance she may seem intimidating or cold during towards the dark features she possesses but beneath that dark exterior is a bright and cheerful person that seeks justice and peace upon the city. Although every now and then, Liana snaps. Her personality completely changes as she craves more bloodshed and sinister behaviors. Not every hero is perfect, everyone has their little flaws and bumps. Liana has no explanation for her sudden mood swing, but she assumes that she gets this from her mother's sketchy side of the family. Backstory Recently graduated academy herself and decided to pay back the time and teachings of the school by helping the new generation of upcoming heroes. Not so tragic backstory this time: parents were actually loving and pushed Liana to become a hero and bring down the evils of the world. Her quirky behaviors stem from her mother's sketchy side of the family. Resources A decent sized apartment meant for two. A paycheck every week for attending other businesses (small time jobs) during her freetime when she's not on hero duty. Equipment/Weaponry N/A Specializations *Gymnastics *Two-Handed weapons *Basic household functions such as cooking and cleaning. Quirk Type Mutation. Skeletal Friend. Billie is able to manipulate her own bones in useful ways. This grants her a lot utility with an agonizing curse. She is able to use her bones to shield herself from on coming attacks, wield weapons for battles, and shoot projectiles to avoid the front lines. Billie's bones possess a fast regenerating ability which allows her to dispose of them as she pleases during the activation. Due towards her quirk depending on the bones that Billie possess in her body, they're build stronger than most humans. They also possess a high regenerating factor that allows them to refuse in two turns after being fractured. Armor Billie's bones pierce through her skin, creating a protective layer of armor. It takes 1 turn to fully activate her armor. During this time, Billie is vulnerable. The armor gives Billie 10k N of protection. Due owards the regeneration passive her bones have, every turn Billie gains back .2.5 k N of her protection. Once her armor is broken (reaches 0), she will lose this protection for 3 turns before her bones are able to generate another set of armor for Billie to use. Without her armor, she's defenseless and vulnerable to many attacks. Axe This weapon forms at the wrist. It's a 2 handed axe that Billie uses to fight with. It has the properties of a normal axe. Its durability is equivalent to an alloy metal. Its max damage is 10 kN. Shards Billie is able to use parts of her armor as projectiles. Their dimensions are 30 cm (long) with a thickness of 4 cm. These projectiles can be launched 10 meters at the speed of 10 m/s. If they happen to hit a target, they'll deal 8 kN each. Billie shoots these from her arms (exposing the area, leaving it vulnerable until shards regrows). It takes 2 turns for her shards to regrow. Weakness Over using the quirk (Spamming her quirk right after her CD) will cause Billie to break her bone(s). If her bone(s) is broken, it adds +4 turns to her CD for each ability. Category:New Age OC Category:Heroes Category:OC Heroes Category:All Characters